venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Indian
Giant Indian is a minor recurring supervillain on The Venture Bros. Character History Giant Indian was one of the supervillain hopefuls who applied for membership in The Revenge Society when they held tryouts at One Impossible Plaza.''Bright Lights, Dean City'' He clapped his hands together and shouted "Chuk-luk!", then made a noise as if he was growing as he leaned forward slightly. Baron Ünderbheit asked if something was to happen, with Giant Indian responding that he "grew bigger" by at least two or three inches. Professor Impossible diplomatically admitted that he might have noticed a change in size, until Phantom Limb exposed the lie by pointing out that Giant Indian was merely standing on his tiptoes. At some point Giant Indian was committed to Dunwitch Asylum for the Criminally Obsessive.''Momma's Boys'' He was a patient at the asylum when Hank Venture and Henchman 21, disguised as Enrico Matassa and The Viceroy, purposely had themselves committed to infiltrate Dunwitch and find Teddy. Following an attempted coup by Myra Brandish, her former followers in the Momma's Boys revolted, causing panic throughout the asylum. Giant Indian ripped a metal drinking fountain out of the floor and heaved it through the window, breaking the glass and protective bars. With no barrier to keep them inside, Giant Indian and his fellow inmates jumped out the window to freedom. Giant Indian was seen running around in circles on the grounds of Dunwitch Asylum, his arms spread like an airplane. It is unknown whether he was recaptured by the Guild Wasps that arrived to clean up the mess. Giant Indian eventually made his way from Dunwitch Asylum back to New York City. Alongside fellow Revenge Society reject Brick Frog, Giant Indian was one of the patrons drinking at Ye Old Battleaxe when Dr. Mrs. The Monarch visited the bar.Tanks for Nuthin' He raised his mug of beer in toast when a villain named Jägermeister suggested a round of drinks to mourn the passing of Haranguetan. Episode Appearance Season 4 * ''Bright Lights, Dean City'' Season 5 * ''Momma's Boys'' Season 6 * Tanks for Nuthin' Trivia * The name "Giant Indian" is not spoken in any episodes. It was mentioned by show creators Doc Hammer and Jackson Publick in the book Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros.Doc Hammer, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 216Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 255 * Giant Indian was introduced as a parody of DC Comics' superhero Apache Chief in nationality as well as his ability to "grow larger" with the aid of a special phrase, "Enuk chuk!"''Bright Lights, Dean City'' * The scene in Dunwitch Asylum where Giant Indian rips the drinking fountain out of the ground and throws it through a window is a reference to the escape of schizophrenic Native American patient Chief Bromden from an oppressive psychiatric hospital in the 1962 novel ''One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest'' and the 1975 film of the same name. In the film version he was portrayed by Will Sampson.''Momma's Boys'' * According to Jackson Publick: Giant Indian returns from "Bright Lights, Dean City." Obviously he's crazy if he thinks he can be a giant, and we needed an Indian for the Cuckoo's Nest gag. Not the most original thing in the world, but we had to do it--we both love it too much.Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 255 Gallery Giant Indian - about to clap.png Giant Indian claps hands.png Giant Indian - grew bigger.png Giant Indian - Revenge Society unimpressed.png Giant Indian - grew three inches.png Giant Indian - on his toes.png Giant Indian - approaching drinking fountain.png Giant Indian - straining in close up.png Giant Indian - picking up drinking fountain.png Giant Indian - approaching window.png Giant Indian - tossing drinking fountain.png Giant Indian - jumping out window.png Giant Indian - behind Hank and Dean.png Giant Indian - behind 21, Hank, and Dean.png Dunwitch - wide shot of gates.png Ye Old Battleaxe - interior.jpg Giant Indian - toasting Haranguetan.png References Category:Villains Category:Television supervillains Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Asylum inmates Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Momma's Boys Category:Ye Old Battleaxe